Fairy Academy
by Liliana-chan
Summary: After their school burning down Juvia and Gajeel get an invitation from Fairy Academy requested by Levy Mcgarden and Gray Fullbuster. Also cana finds herself being drawn to her homeroom teacher in some scary way! Gruvia, Nalu, GajeelxLevy, Macana and more
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
Word Count: 954  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

She sighed when she woke up.  
This was the last time waking up in her own, now empty bedroom.  
After her school having burnt down in a gang fight, she, along with her best friend Gajeel Redfox, had been invited to Fairy Academy.  
She was very surprised about that, as she and Gajeel were two of the main attackers and did the most damage.

While he hurt and publicly humiliated the school's journalist Levy Mcgarden and her lackeys, she helped kidnapping the head cheerleader Lucy Heartfilia.

This had caused an uproar at the prestigious private school and their own gang, called 'Fairy Tail' fought back.

Elfman Strauss had fought against Sol, who had helped her kidnapping the cheerleader.  
Erza Scarlett had defeated Aria, with the help of Natsu Dragneel, who beat up Totomaru before joining Erza.  
During the fight with Aria he went off to rescue the blonde female.  
To do that he had to face Gajeel.  
She herself had faced Gray Fullbuster. After winning against her he sat next to her and talked to her as if the two of them didn't just fight this hard.  
That was unusual.  
At her old school there was only one person 'brave' enough to really talk to her, and that was Gajeel.  
The two of them had known each other since they had been neighbors at the age of 2.  
When Gajeel's mother Metallicana(*) vanished her own parents took him in and cared for him.  
This caused them to build up a deep bond of friendship.

She didn't know why but the other three of their group (Sol, Totomaru and Aria) were afraid of her.

To them she seemed cold and remote.  
They thought she might throw her cup of hot coffee straight at them if they said something wrong.  
This is what Gajeel told her once.

Maybe that could be a reason why she felt a crush for Gray Fullbuster beginning when he sat there, drenched in the rain that had just stopped and talked to her.  
As if the two of them didn't just fight each other in a tough hand on hand battle.  
He was talking to her like she was a petite teenaged girl that had to be protected from any harm.  
That left a great impression on her.

As she lay on the floor of Phantom High's school yard conversing with him she felt the crush growing.  
He had accompanied her home and on their way they heard a loud sound.  
They looked around and shrugged after not finding anything suspicious they figured that someone had dropped something heavy **.  
When they had arrived at the door of the apartment she shared with Gajeel, Gray excused himself and left.  
When Gajeel came back later his long black hair was burned at the tips and he told her that Phantom High had exploded.

Two days later their invitations to the private boarding school had come with the mail.

The head master had confirmed the request of Gray Fullbuster and Levy Mcgarden to invite them to Fairy Academy.  
Both were stunned and Juvia couldn't fight the blush forming on her cheeks.  
They decided that they would take this opportunity and packed their stuff.

That leads us back to Juvia waking up in the morning.  
After changing into a blue jeans and a deep blue sweater she put her pj's into one of her two blue suitcases.

She got them and went to the living room where Gajeel was already waiting for her.

"Let's go Rainwoman. It seems like we even have the chance to get you a coffee and me a doughnut." the black haired male nodded and Juvia nodded.

Before stepping into his black car she gave the keys back to the landlady who was very nice to the two of them and wished them luck for their future.

Juvia smiled at the elder woman and got to Gajeel who was already waiting in the car, after putting away the suitcases.

He took off towards Fairy Academy's school building to get all the formalities.

The two of them went into the main building and followed the signs that lead them to the office.

Juvia knocked on the heavy door and opened after he heard a voice calling "come in."  
When they stepped in they were surprised at the secretary.  
A man middle aged with copper colored hair sat at the desk.

He greeted them with  
"Jo kiddos, I'm Gildarts the secretary. Awful I know. You must be the new students. Your data is already in the school base and the headmaster awaits you already. He also has your uniforms." he grinned and pointed to the door on his left.

Gajeel nodded and went into the headmaster's office.

"Good Morning my dear children. I'm Makarov, your principal. Juvia Loxar and Gajeel Redfox? Here are your time tables. On the top of them your locker number and combination are written down. Here are the keys to your dorm rooms and these are your uniforms. I'm sorry but you won't have time to go to the dormitory just yet. Wait until the break at 12pm and let your guides take you there." the two of them nodded letting the old man talk.  
They looked at their identical time table.

**Gajeel Redfox/ Juvia Loxar  
**Homeroom (09:00 am): Macao  
Physics (09:45 am): Laxus  
Biology (10:30 am): Makarov  
Chemistry (11:15 am): Bixlow

~Break (12:00 pm -01:45 pm)~  
Health Studies (01:45 pm): Porylusica  
Maths (02:30 pm): Wakaba  
English (03:15 pm): Macao  
Art (04:00 pm): Reedus  
PE (04:45 pm): Gildarts

A knock was heard on the door.

"Oh this must be your guides. Come in please." the old man called out and the door opened.

* * *

*** Somehow I picture Metallicana as female... so she/he is Gajeel's mother**

**** This is what my English teacher calls 'Germanism' I guess... To long sentences or something...**

* * *

**Yay crappy cliff hanger ;)  
****Tell me if you like the story up until now ;) and please don't stop reading only because I put in Nalu instead of Nali or something... that's not fair!**

**~FDL-chan**


	2. Guides

**Fairy Academy: Guides  
Word Count : 1500  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

When they turned around they were surprised to see who their guides were.  
"Good Morning Gray, Levy. I'm very sorry to call you here this early but I thought, since you requested their invitation it would be alright if you would be their guides.", the headmaster grinned, not letting one of the students speak.  
The four teenagers excused themselves and took off.  
At first they went to the restrooms so Gajeel and Juvia could change into the uniforms they had been given.  
Gray and Levy went with them to change into their uniforms as well, as they had come in normal clothes.  
The boys were finished first and stepped out of the bathroom dressed in blue dress pants and shoes and a beige dress shirt. Their blue neckties hung around their shoulders lazily and were undone.  
After waiting a few minutes the girls also came out giggling happily.  
Both wore the same boots, Juvia's were blue and Levy's were beige.  
The skirt of the uniform reached their knees and the main part was colored in dark blue, while the lower seam was, like their blouses, beige. The girls both wore loose bow ties around their necks and were supposed to have a hair accessory. Levy wore an orange hair band while Juvia wore a dark blue barrette hat.  
Levy raised her brow on the boys' undone ties.  
"Normally she does it." Gajeel murmured nodding to Juvia.  
Levy shook her head and stepped forth to bind Gajeel's necktie, while Juvia did Gray's.  
None of the boys registered the blushes on the girls' faces or their shaking hands.  
They averted their eyes in an embarrassed fashion and also had a small blush on their faces.  
"All done." Juvia smiled and smoothed out the necktie.  
Gray nodded and the four of them decided that they would bring away the newcomers' stuff first, so they went to their car parking in the lot and drove to the dormitory.  
Since they were seniors they were taken to the highest floor of the building.  
Their ways parted at the staircase. While the girls had to go left, the boys had to go right.  
Gajeel followed Gray to the room they would share.  
Gray had lived alone in a room until now and the other beds were vacant so Gajeel was put in there.  
The larger teenager put away his stuff and got his key from the other.  
Then they decided to visit the girls.  
Levy led Juvia to their room and gave her a key.  
"I've got to warn you: Our roommate Cana can be very moody in the morning.", Levy smiled and Juvia nodded.  
The two of them took Juvia's stuff and entered the room."Cana, are you awake?" Levy called out and was answered by a tired groan coming from one of the beds in the averaged sized room.  
There were three beds. One seemed to be vacant, the other was taken by a figure and the last was done tidily.  
Levy went up to the window opened the blinds and the window itself, letting fresh air into the room.  
Also there were three desks, three closets and a walnut brown door leading to the bathroom, Juvia figured.  
After the two girls had put down Juvia's stuff on her new bed Levy said  
"Cana, wake up! You'll be late for homeroom." No reaction.  
"Macao-sensei's class." Levy grinned and a flash of brown curls hurried after Juvia into the now definitely identified bathroom.  
"Is Macao-sensei this scary?" Juvia asked the now giggling Levy who shook her head.  
"No he's not scary at all. You'll know why she reacted like that after homeroom, or after English class." suddenly there was a knock on on the door and Levy went to open it.  
There stood the boys.  
"We're going now Cana. See you later!" Levy yelled and closed the door after her.  
The four students made their way back to campus where they ways parted.  
Gray and Gajeel went to the highest story first while the girls started at the first floor..  
The tours were rather uneventful and the girls were on their way to where the boys waited, the first floor.  
On one of the last steps, Juvia tripped and felt herself flying through the air.  
She braced herself for the impact and was surprise when instead of the hard floor she landed rather softly.  
She felt strong arms around her waist and she opened her eyes.  
Her face was really close to Gray's and she felt all the blood that was in her body move into her cheeks in a blush so red it could rival Rudolph's nose!  
Gray was fighting down his blush.  
He acted on instinct and was her cushion to fall upon.  
Somehow his arms had wandered around her hips.  
Her assets were pressed against his chest and her face was really close.  
He knew he had to change their position soon or else... Let's just say his teenager hormones would be taking advantage of him.  
They stared at each other for some time and Gray could feel himself nearing his face to hers, until his phone buzzed in his pants startling the two of them. (Juvia had felt it as well because of their proximity).  
The tension was broken and the two jumped away from each other.  
Gajeel grinned while Levy smiled at Juvia sadly.  
"Come on now it's time to go to homeroom." Levy said once the bell rang and helped Juvia up who straightened out her skirt and got her hat that fell down.  
The four made their way to their homeroom.  
They were five minutes late and Gray and Levy only nodded when they stepped in proclaiming that there were new students.  
Juvia and Gajeel went in and suddenly silence run through the room.  
The atmosphere was tense as everyone recognized those two.  
Juvia looked around.  
She saw the blonde cheerleader they had kidnapped sitting next to Natsu Dragneel with his arm around her shoulders.  
He glared at them just like everyone else except the teacher (sitting lazily on Cana Alberona's desk), Gray, Levy and Erza Scarlett.  
"What are they doing here?" A blonde girl that sat behind Gray yelled.  
Juvia didn't remember her. She must've missed the fight.  
"Lori calm down. Levy and I invited them here.", Gray responded to her and smiled at Juvia who blushed.  
"They're very nice! " Levy smiled and Macao rose from his place "Please don't start a fight about let these two introduce themselves."  
"Juvia is very grateful for being invited here and apologizes for her behavior towards everyone.", she bowed deeply.  
"I feel the same way.", Gajeel murmured looking away.  
"Just give them some time to get to know you" the teacher grinned at them "Juvia sit down next to Gray please and Gajeel take the seat next to Levy."  
The girls called Lori shrieked.  
"I won't accept that that whore will sit next to Gray!" she yelled and Gray turned around and beat on her table.  
Gajeel growled  
"She's not a whore! You don't know her and talk about her like that!"  
The girl looked shocked and spluttered  
"B-But she-she kidnapped Lucy!"  
"Have you even talked to her? I did! She was sorry for doing that all along. But she had to. If Makarov told you to do something... would you do it? She was just following orders. As was Gajeel. It would not be fair to say things like that if you don't know them!" Gray responded and she looked away.  
"B-But..." she went on but was stopped by the blonde cheerleader.  
"Stop it Lori... and everyone else. They can't be that bad if Levy and I forgave them. And I really want to get to know them better. I hope we'll get along." the blonde smiled and Juvia wanted to cry from happiness.  
"Not that we've cleared that out how about we have to talk about something else: We have to plan for the schools festival in six weeks. That's the week between your final exam and your graduation. You should have time for that then. Anyone proposing an idea?" Macao asked and waited for an idea.  
"A party!" someone yelled and Cana grinned  
"With lots of alcohol!"  
"Cana-chan. Please... not everyone is such a drunkard as you." the teacher grinned and Cana stuck her tongue out at him.  
Juvia raised a brow.  
"Everyone does a party... how about a ball... With pretty dresses and classical music." Lucy smiled and Juvia muttered her idea.  
"A masquerade would be funny."  
Gray rose his bad  
"Juvia has a great idea." he said and all heads turned at her.  
"J-Juvia thinks th-that a masquerade would be great." she said shyly.  
"I like that... We'll do it" Natsu Dragneel grinned ant it was set: they would do a masquerade.  
**Sorry for the long wait ….Had a though time in school and with rehearsals...So I brought you a 1500 words long special :D**


	3. Friends

**Chapter 2: Friends  
Word count: 1452  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It had been a few days since Gajeel and Juvia had come to Fairy Academy and the two were now accepted in their class.  
They even had made some friends.  
Of course Gray and Levy had become closer friends with them then some others, just like Cana.  
They had also befriended with Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.  
The only person in their small group who didn't seem to like the two was Lori.  
Gray's girlfriend.

Juvia was hurt when she when she had found out about that.  
But no one except Gajeel, Levy and Cana knew of her feelings so no one noticed her being upset.  
It was no coincidence that whenever Lori and Gray kissed, one of the above would distract Juvia.

Often the group of eight would go out after school and ended up in the cafe "Fairies" where Mirajane and Erza were waitresses.

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and all of them had changed clothing before going there:

Natsu wore simple black sandals and black pants. Over his black muscle shirt he wore a red, hooded, sleeveless vest with the insignia of He wore a long white scarf as well claiming it was a remainder of his father who had left him in Fairy Academy.

Lucy wore a black skirt a red tank top and high heel sandals. On her right wrist there was a golden bracelet with the insignia as a pendant.

Lori wore black hot pants and a green tank top. As footwear she wore black high heels. Her insignia were the earrings she wore.

Gajeel wore a gray muscle shirt and black baggy pants. He wore black and gray checkered Vans.

Levy wore short denim shorts and an orange tank top. As footwear she had put on simple brown flip-flops and her gang insignia was part of her orange head band.

Cana was clothed rather provokingly in an almost see through white tank top with a turquoise bra under it. She wore brown capris and brown high heel sandals. Around her hip a long belt was placed adorned with the guilds insignia.

Gray was clad in slim denim jeans and a blue sweater over it with the insignia knitted onto the neckline. He wore blue converse and a cross necklace.

Juvia was wearing a dark blue and white sundress. The top of the dress was a halter top and kept in a white color. The skirt, falling to her knees, was colored in dark blue and white stripes. Brown flats with ribbons adorned her feet.

They stepped into the cafe that was the headquarters of the school's gang so even the headmaster and the teachers, being part of the gang, were around.

Gajeel and Juvia, being the only ones not in the gang, felt out of place.

Normally Erza or Mirajane came to them after a few minutes of sitting down to take their order but on this afternoon it wasn't one of the waitresses approaching their table:

The school's headmaster and leader of Fairy Tail Makarov walked towards them and smiled at his 'children'.  
He clapped his hands an announced  
"It is time for us to welcome new members of our small group. Gajeel and Juvia do you want to fight on our side from now on?" he asked and when nodded responding for both of them, cheering arose in the cafe  
Makarov called out for Mirajane who arrived with a silver pot and Erza who arrived with a gray vest and a small box of blue velvet.  
Gajeel was given the vest and he put it over his clothes smirking.  
Juvia opened the box and saw a silver necklace, taking it and she clasped it around her neck immediately.  
Both items were decorated with the insignia of the gang.

"In Fairy Tail we normally build groups because friendship is a big deal to us. Normally a team consists of two people put together by lot. Would you know please go on and take a lot from the pot?" Mirajane explained and Gajeel and Juvia each took a small orb and looked at it.  
While Gajeel's was in a silver color, Juvia's was dark blue.

Lucy and Natsu began to laugh and Cana grinned.  
The two new gang members looked to their friends questioning.  
"What a nice surprise: Gajeel you and Levy are a team and Juvia you're in a team with Gray." Erza smiled ant the two waitresses now took their orders in a quick matter.  
Gray ordered for Lori who had gone to the restroom and missed the whole thing.  
"Now we have to choose a name for our team." Levy grinned and Juvia looked at her confused.  
"Why?" Gajeel asked and Gray answered  
"That way it's easier to communicate in gang fights. Normally the gang name consists of two code names. Take Natsu and Lucy for example. Their team name is 'Dragons and Keys' so Natsu's codename is Dragon while Lucy's is Key. Or Cana and Macao-sensei. Their name is 'Flames and Cards' so Macao is Flame and Cana is Card. Romeo and Wendy called themselves Romeo and Juliet." The group laughed in the remembrance at the blushing young teenager forming a team with the girl and she proposing this idea.

Juvia nodded in understanding and Levy grinned  
"Gajeel how about our name will be 'Iron and Script' you'll be the iron, because of your piercings and I'll be the script?"  
"Alright bookworm." Gajeel agreed.  
"I like the name 'Ice and Water'" Juvia muttered towards Gray who nodded and told her he's be 'Ice' and she could be 'Water'.  
With that decision done rather quickly, startling the others who had needed much more time to figure out their names.  
"What do you mean you're finished with choosing names? That really was quick. We'll here's your orders. The milk and the cappuccino was for the two of you." Mirajane smiled at Natsu and Lucy handing them two red cups.  
"The chai latte is for Lori right?" she asked and when Gray nodded she handed him a green cup and went on with Gajeel's and Levy's order.  
She gave them two silver cups, which was funny as Levy had ordered an orange juice.  
"You see the colors of your cups are representing the teams you are in. I just like repeating the order in case I, or Erza made a mistake." the white haired woman smiled and gave Gajeel his black coffee.  
"By the way Cana: Macao said he'd pay for your Hungarian coffee*" she smiled knowingly at the now blushing girl when she gave her the white cup.  
She set down the two blue cups in front of Gray and Juvia.  
His was containing iced coffee and hers a black tea.

Mirajane left the table to take someone else's order and Juvia noticed Erza bringing another green cup to Wakaba, figuring he was Lori's partner.  
Juvia noticed Lori being gone for some time now and looked towards the restroom from where a disheveled Laxus (who was their Physics teacher) emerged.  
A few moments later Lori came out of the door with a bit of smudged lipstick at the corner of her lips.  
Juvia put two and two together and realized what had happened in the restroom.  
She smiled at the blonde girl nearing their table, a try to become friends with her.  
Lori raised her brow at her and looked at the table.  
Her eyes were glued at the two blue cups in front of Gray and Juvia.  
She approached Juvia and screeched at her  
"Swap teams with me!".  
The bluenette was startled and speechless.  
"Lori calm down you know that it isn't possible to swap teams!" Gray had stood up and tried to calm her.  
He noticed something being off and decided to voice his thoughts completely  
"And you know what? Maybe I want to be teamed up with her. She's nice and a good friend. And I won't let you ruin a friendship because of your jealousy." he muttered and the blonde looked at him with tears in her forest green eyes.  
She turned around without another word and stormed out of the room.  
Gray groaned and took after her leaving the table in an awkward silence.  
Juvia also had tears in her eyes and only her closest friends understood her next sentence the way it was meant.  
"She won't even let me be his friend." She felt the tears fall and soon Gajeel and Levy chose to hug her to calm her down.  
After a while her crying stopped but the yearning for something missing in her heart still was there.

***Hungarian Coffee consists of espresso, brandy, chocolate and whipped cream. In no way am I supporting underage drinking. But a) Cana drinks alcohol in the anime/manga so it would be OOC for her not to drink and b) I'm talking in European (German) standards where you are able to drink beer, wine and other low percentage drinks with 16. Cana is 18 in this story so technically she is allowed to drink what she wants.**

**Yay finished. Sorry for the long wait again but rehearsals and exams wouldn't let me write this.  
While the exams are over now (had my test in our religion subject yesterday) the rehearsals are really going to start now. So most likely not many updates. Gomen!**

**~FDL-Chan**


	4. Birthday

**Fairy Academy: Birthday  
Word Count: 1073  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

It was the beginning of May and the exams were just about a month away.  
To be exact it was Juvia's birthday.  
Juvia hadn't told anyone so she wasn't surprised when she got no presents, except for one given to her by Gajeel.  
After school everyone else had vanished so she looked at the cafe.  
Wakaba was there telling her that Erza and Mira had decided to take a free day this day.  
But he didn't know either where everyone was.

So Juvia simply shrugged and went to her room to study.  
When she stood in front of the dorm she saw that the blinds were let down.  
She wondered what that was about and hurried up the stairs.  
She opened up the door in a hurry as she was concerned about Levy and Cana.

When Juvia turned on the light she was surprised by all her classmates being in her room and screaming  
"Happy Birthday!" and Lucy, Cana and Levy jumped onto her to hug her.  
"How did you know about Juvia's birthday... It was Gajeel-kun who told you wasn't it?" Juvia giggled and Gajeel grinned  
"That's right but I wasn't the one organizing this small party for you. Ge hee. That was Gray's idea. Ge hee."  
"He told us about the idea and invited everyone. Even Macao-sensei." Levy told them and all eyes were on Gray who averted his eyes from Juvia.  
All eyes except for Cana's.  
Cana just rolled her eyes and growled bitterly  
"And he really wanted to come but he has a date with some woman."  
Lori snorted at that and Cana looked like she would kill the girl any moment.  
She probably would've if Levy hadn't started the round of congratulating Juvia and giving her her present.  
Everyone gave her what they had bought and congratulated.  
Except for Lori who stood in front of Juvia and said "I won't congratulate you. I think you're only here because you want to seduce..."  
"Lori that's enough!" Gray told her sharply and she was startled by that.

After everyone was finished with the words they were saying to Juvia.  
Lucy then proposed a game  
"I really want to play Spin the bottle!"  
Cana snorted "Lucy the girl turned 18 not 12..."  
and Natsu retorted "Then why don't we spice it up a bit. I'm sure Cana has some alcohol. If someone doesn't want to kiss someone else they have to take a shot." he grinned and everyone was in for it.  
Because she wanted to play it was Lucy's turn at first and she squealed with delight when it landed on her boyfriend who she kissed on the lips.  
After being separated by their friends it was Natsu who spun the bottle.  
When it landed on Evergreen he looked at the slightly older teen in horror.  
Never in life would he kiss her!  
She and Elfman would certainly hunt him down so he took a shot.  
Evergreen rolled her eyes and spun the bottle which landed on Elfman.  
Said teenager stuttered about manliness and Evergreen yelled at him for that.  
She blushed a bright red and gave Elfman a peck on the cheek.  
The blushing white haired teenager gave the bottle a spin next.  
When it landed on Alzack he began to yell that it's not manly to kiss another man so he took a shot.  
After being kissed on the forehead by her crush it was time for Bisca to spin the bottle.

When it landed on Lori Bisca shuddered and took a shot muttering that she'd rather die.  
Lori rolled her eyes and spun the bottle.  
She screamed in glee when it landed on her boyfriend and kissed him fully on the lips.  
When Gray had enough of kissing her he pushed her away softly.  
Everyone was surprised when Gray spun the bottle and it landed on Juvia.  
For Juvia it seemed like the time had stopped.  
Their faces neared more and more and just as their lips were about to touch Lori yelled  
"Gray don't! This stupid whore just wants to seduce you!"

Gajeel let out a growl and was only held back by Levy who decided in that moment to sit down on his lap.  
This distracted him very much and stopped him from hitting the stupid blonde.  
Said blonde was crying and her boyfriend reacted by telling her  
"Even if I had kissed her. It's only a game right? It wouldn't have meant anything!"

This sentence was like a slap in the face for Juvia who quickly looked away to hide her hurt.

Lori wasn't calmed by this and yelled  
"Either you brake off any contact with her or I'll break up with you!"

and with that she left the room still crying.  
Gray sprung up and ran after her mumbling "Argh she's driving me nuts!"  
When Gray had left the room Levy, Cana and Lucy turned to Juvia.  
"Juvia have I shown you my new... shampoo yet?" Cana exclaimed and pulled the blue haired girl up and with her into the bathroom.  
"Wait Cana I want to see it too!" Lucy yelled and hurried after those two with Levy.  
In the bathroom the three girls took care of calming down Juvia.  
"He's so stupid... Why can't he just break up with her? It's because of people like her that blondes are called bimbo's! I can't stand her. Stupid Lori, stupid Gray. Why can't he simply be together with you?" Lucy exclaimed while Gajeel tried to distract the others in the room.  
The other three looked at her  
"Yes I know. I'm not stupid!" Lucy stated and the others nodded.  
After Juvia had dried her tears and the other three had helped (with make up) to hide any signs of crying Cana jumped up and pulled a bottle of Captain Morgan's out of a cupboard.  
"Come on girls let's get this party started!"

The four girls reentered the room and noticed that Gray was back.  
Without Lori.  
He was just explaining that she had left for a weekend at her parents'.

"Thank god that witch is gone. Now this party really can begin!" Cana shouted and turned on the music.  
Also she pulled out all the alcohol she had.

She was going to cheer up the moon even to the price of everyone being wasted!

**Here it is the long awaited upload!  
I'm sorry I took so long but our school's concert turned out to be much more work than I thought it would be.  
I went to the theatre at 8 am every morning and left at a time between 5 pm and 10 pm.  
For two weeks.  
I hope you can understand that I went to the shower right away and then straight to bed.  
I lost 5 kg in those two weeks!**

**On top of that my internet broke and we had to have it fixed.  
But I'm content right now: I have summer break (my last one) and I guess you don't care (If you even have read this far) but I'm qualified for my written Abitur... I'm so happy :)...  
I'm better than the needed points (70) by a hundred! Can you believe that? I'm so smart... **

**I'm sorry for being so arrogant D;**


	5. The Roof

**Fairy Academy: The Roof  
Word Count: 678  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

As soon as the alcohol was out Erza and Mira chose to leave as they were the school's honor students and both part of the student council.  
They didn't want to end the party.

Cana explained the first game "We're going to play 1 6 5. Each of the participants takes three dices and throws them. Aim of the game is to get one 1, one 6 and one 5. You're allowed to throw the dices three times. If one of the number appears you can keep it. When you don't get the numbers you take a shot."

The game was played and after Elfman won another round he yelled  
"Drinking games are for man!"  
This seemed to get some emotions out of Evergreen as she sprang up, wobbling a bit due to her having to take 5 shots earlier.  
She took Elfman at the collar of his shirt an pulled him after her out of the room.

After another round Bisca fell asleep on Alzack's shoulder.  
It seems like she gets tired from drinking alcohol and Alzack carried her out of the room.

During the first game it seems like everyone left the room except for Gray and Gajeel who still played with them.  
Juvia and Levy had a lot of luck and won all the time and were not even tipsy.  
When someone knocked on the door Levy shoved Gajeel and Gray into the bathroom and Juvia placed a blanket over the alcohol.

Cana went to open the door as everyone was used to her drinking alcohol.  
"Guys you can come out again. It's only Macao. Come in." she grinned and their teacher went inside.  
"What happened to your date?" Cana asked and Macao sighed  
"She just wasn't the right one (*)"  
Levy grinned "I'm sure someone is pretty happy about that." and Cana giggled "Maybe".  
To say she was tipsy was an understatement and she poured a round of shots for the small group  
Come on old man let's get this stupid blonde out of your head." she gave him a glass.  
"She had red hair Cana." Macao rolled his eyes.  
"Even better." Cana grinned and the group took their shots.

They went back to playing the game until Gajeel, totally wasted, stood up and fell into Levy's bed.  
Juvia and Levy tried everything to wake him up but he wouldn't move an inch.  
Until Cana went up behind Levy and pushed the smaller bluenette into Gajeel's arms.  
Levy tried to free herself but she was trapped in the huge man's arms.  
Cana giggled at the sight before her and called the 'couple' very cute.

She squeaked when Macao lifted her over his shoulder.  
"It's time for the little girls to go to bed."  
He threw her into her bed and was about to turn around when a hand caught his arm.  
"But the little girl is too afraid to sleep all alone." Cana giggled and pulled Macao into the bed with her.  
Macao was too stunned to do anything until he noticed the brunette falling asleep.  
He was about to turn to Gray and Juvia for help only to see that the two weren't in the room anymore.

Juvia had left the room and went to her favorite place in the dormitory: The roof.  
Gray had noticed her leaving and followed her silently.  
He saw her sitting there staring into the sky.  
"I'm sorry..." he began but Juvia shook her head.  
"No... I am sorry. I know that you have a girlfriend and I understand that she doesn't want to see her boyfriend kissing another girl... and I...".

This time it was Gray who cut _her_ off.

He took her by the shoulders so she turned to him and kissed her.

Time seemed to halt for her when their lips met.  
Loosing herself into the kiss Juvia put her arms around his neck and played with his raven hair.  
He put his arms around her waist and they deepened their kiss.

**(*) Yes I was watching_ How I Met Your Mother_ when I wrote it. This is such a _Ted Mosby_ sentence xD **

**Finally I'm finished with this chapter... I had a huge writer's block I'm sorry …. I hope I can upload the last chapter of the Gruvia arc (as I call it) today as well :)**

**~FDL-Chan**


	6. The Next Morning

**Fairy Academy: The next morning  
Word Count: 433  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

In the middle of the night Gray had gone to get some blankets, pillows and sleeping bags so they could spend the night on the roof.  
When Juvia awoke the following morning in his arms she blushed remembering what had happened the evening before.

She knew he was awake when he groaned.  
Juvia softly stood up to get him some aspirin since she figured that he'd have a hangover.  
She smiled when she saw the others still in the same position as the night before still softly sleeping.  
When she came back up to bring Gray the medicine only to see him sitting upright.  
She gave him the water glass and sat down next to him.  
"Thanks" Gray mumbled and drank from the glass.  
He sighed and looked to her  
"Juvia about yesterday... I like you really a lot and maybe even to the extent of more.", he told her and she felt sparks of hope.  
When Gray sighed again and Juvia knew what he would say next.  
She sighed "But you have a girlfriend..."  
Gray nodded, happy that she understood  
"Yes and I can't do this to her! She loves me after all!"

That was when Juvia lost it.  
She thought about the time in the cafe when Lori and Laxus-sensei left the restroom disheveled.  
The secret glances in Laxus' lessons.  
And how mean the selfish blonde was towards Juvia.  
"And why? Because you don't know what I saw! You don't know what she does! Ask her about Laxus-sensei and pay attention to THEIR relationship. You can't do that to her because it's unfair you say but it's even more unfair to me because she doesn't deserve you! You showed me the sun. Juvia had never been in love like that before! She even begins to follow her old habits! And you tell her it's unfair for Lori. Juvia cannot understand you!"

With tears in her eyes she stood up and ran inside and into her room.  
When she slammed the door shut behind her the others awoke suddenly.  
When Levy and Cana saw her in tears they forgot about the shame of sleeping in the same bed as their crushes.  
They even forgot about the bottles of alcohol standing around and threw the boy out of the room.

The next Monday morning Macao allowed Juvia and Gajeel to change seats in class, as he was told by Cana what had happened (Juvia was okay with that).  
Whenever Gray tried to talk to Juvia she would just walk away.  
Until a certain day she didn't ever talk to him

**That's the end of Gruvia arc... don't worry this is not the end of them ;).  
But first I want to concentrate on the other couples.**

**~FDL-Chan**


	7. Drinking Contest

**Fairy Academy: Drinking contest  
Word Count: 520  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was the Thursday evening after Juvia's birthday and Levy, Juvia and Gajeel were sitting in the girls' room learning for their physics exam.  
Suddenly the door opened and the three teens turned their heads to see Cana coming in.  
The brunette went to her closet and yawned  
"I'm going out... Does anyone want to join me?".

Juvia turned around to her and tried to reason  
"We have to learn, Cana. We have an exam tomorrow and so do you.".  
Cana only shrugged  
"Suit yourself"  
and went into the bathroom to change.

When she came out again she wore black hot pants, a white tank top, her Fairy Tail belt and black high heel boots.  
Most of her curls were up in two ponytails, only the bangs at the left side of her face fell down.  
"I'll be going then... don't wait for me with going to bed!", she yelled and before any of the other three could say anything she was already out the door.

"Macao-sensei has a date seems like she wants to drown her sorrow once again.", Levy sighed and Juvia though aloud  
"This cannot be good for her!"  
"It's not... but it chills her down and she knows when to stop... most of the time...", Levy sighed shaking her head.

**Meanwhile at a bar**  
Cana entered the small bar and went straight to the bar to get something to drink.  
"Hey there Cana... do you want to participate in today's drinking contest?", the bartender asked her when he saw her.  
Cana grinned "Of course" and was lead to a table where Wakaba, a guy named Bacchus and some other unimportant men sat.

The contest began and from time to time more and more people dropped out.

Until only Bacchus and Cana were left who both drunk on and on.

The contest seemed to end in a tie, if Macao hadn't come in with a flirting blonde(*) in his arms.  
_'Stupid Macao...Gaaaah! I know I lost to Bacchus before... I'll show him! I know I can dot it!'', _Cana thought and took the next barrel.  
She drank it in one gulp down and looked up to see cheering from the people around her.

The bartender grinned "I can proudly announce our winner to be dear Cana."  
Cana was lifted up into the air together with the chair she had been sitting on and silently celebrated that she had won.  
That meant that all drinks she had drunken that night and would be drinking were free for her.  
She grinned cheekily and when she was put down again she went to sit down at the bar.

A bright blush adorned her cheeks.  
This was what Macao noticed.  
He knew that it meant that Cana was drunk.

He turned to his date and stood up  
"I'll be back in a second. It's just there's a student of mine here. And she has drank too much. I'll-", he was cut off by his date who slapped him and made a ruckus.

This way Macao hadn't had the chance to notice Bacchus waking up from his drunk sleep and approaching Cana.

**(*)I'm sorry to all blondes out there... it seems like I make all bitches in my story blonde... without noticing (Well I noticed now)... **

**Hello everyone :)... So this is the beginning of the 'Macana' arc :D...  
Maybe I get to finish the whole story before I leave to Austria next week...  
If not I cannot upload for 2 or 3 weeks D:...**

**But I'll be chilling in Croatia and Austria! I'm looking forward to that very much :D...**

**Until next time  
~FDL-Chan**


	8. Help

**Fairy Academy: Help!  
Word Count: 522  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Before Macao had the chance to reach Cana, Bacchus was already by her side.  
"Hey cutie." The drunken falcon grinned and Cana rolled her eyes.  
Bacchus always tried to land on her when they met but she would always brush him off.  
She turned around to see Macao approaching her and put her attention back on Bacchus.  
'_Let's see if I can make the old man jealous!', _she thought and grinned cheekily.  
"Hello Bacchus" Cana smiled at him batting her eye lashes.  
"Congratulations on winning." he smiled and Cana thanked him.  
Bacchus seemed to have spotted Macao as well as he raised a brow  
"Are you in company tonight?" he asked and Cana shook her head.

Bacchus grinned seeing a chance for himself  
"Would you mind if I became your company?", he asked and Cana giggled  
"I wouldn't mind at all."  
The two were able to hear Macao growl behind them and both smirked.  
Cana would've thought he'd come up to them and tell her to stop drinking and go back to the school.  
But instead of doing that Macao sat down near them next to Wakaba and Cana could feel his gaze on her.

Time passed and Bacchus and Cana talked, drank and laughed together and Cana began to think that he wasn't as bad as she had though he would be.

That was until he asked her  
"I've heard you're single right now Cana.", he grinned and Cana began to feel uneasy.  
But she acted as if she was unimpressed by the question and grinned "Yep".  
She thought maybe he'd drop the topic if he got the answer that he wanted.  
But she had though wrong as Bacchus asked on and on and got nearer and nearer to her.

"Do you have anyone in mind yet?", almost whispered in her ear and Cana swallowed "Maybe", her voice creaked as she said that unable to lie. "Is it me by any chance?", Bacchus grinned lasciviously as he was very sure of himself.  
Cana knew that it was the alcohol adding to his personality.

She swallowed once again and smiled  
"To be honest, no."  
"May I change your mind about that?", Bacchus went on without noticing her pushing him away.  
"I doubt you can", Cana sighed thinking of her homeroom teacher who she knew was watching the two of him.

When Bacchus tried to pull her into him Cana tried to free herself but Bacchus was stronger than her.  
"Stop it" she told him but to no avail.  
Bacchus was physically a lot stronger than her.  
He growled angered by her actions and words.  
"No way... your flirting really made me interested in you... You are really hot you know that."  
With that he touched her ass and Cana shrieked and struggled.  
"Let go of me!", she yelled but Bacchus only made his grip on her stronger.  
"How cute... first being a huge flirt and then she became a nun", he growled.  
When she hit him on the shoulder Bacchus took her by the arm and pulled her outside with him.

_'Macao! Help me!' _Cana shouted out to Macao in her mind.

**I'm finished with another chapter...  
It's funny how the Gruvia arc was playing in one week and the Macao arc will only be one evening...  
Have I said too much?  
Gomen :D:D  
Well If I write on like that I can finish this story before leaving on Sunday!  
YAAY**

**~FDL-Chan**


	9. Saved

**Fairy Academy: Saved  
Word Count: 486  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Bacchus pulled Cana outside and into an alleyway where he pushed her into the wall.  
Cana struggled and tried to scream but no one heard her.  
On top of that Bacchus kissed her forcefully to keep her quiet.  
After while he put his mouth off her to tell her.  
"Don't scream... The only thing you're allowed to scream is my name".

"Over my dead body!" Cana growled and Bacchus snickered  
"Then be it like that".  
He bit her neck until he drew blood, also he touched her boobs and ass.  
His hands wandered over her body and Cana shut her eyes.

She hadn't realized that she had held her breath until Bacchus was pulled off her.  
Cana opened her eyes to see Macao beating her assaulter.  
"Don't you dare do that to my partner!" he yelled and Bacchus snorted  
This is none of your business old man!"  
When Bacchus hit Macao on the nose you could hear a loud crack and blood started to come from the teacher's nose.

Seeing this Cana was still frozen on her spot.  
"What if she wanted this?", Bacchus asked Macao with a cocky expression on his face.  
"She didn't... She's not interested in you!", Macao growled and Bacchus laughed sarcastically  
"But in you right?".  
"You got it punk", Macao grinned.

Bacchus didn't expect this answer and was so stunned that he didn't react until Macao kicked him in the stomach.  
Bacchus lay on the floor after this kick and gasped for air.  
"No go out of my sight!" Macao growled and turned to Cana.

Said girl looked at her savior and her eyes suddenly widened and she shrieked "MACAO!".  
Bacchus had stood up again and threw the blue haired man over his shoulder.  
Now it was Macao that was lying on the floor but Bacchus didn't turn away.  
He kicked his opponent and only stopped for a moment to laugh at him.  
This moment was enough for Cana to run quietly up to him and kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

Bacchus yelped and Cana warned him  
"Leave this place... I can kick there again you know."  
This was enough to chase him away.

Cana fell down next to Macao  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry".  
And Macao noticed tears streaming down her face  
"This is all my fault", she sobbed.

Macao lifted his hand to wipe away the tears on her face with his thumb.  
"No it's not... It's Bacchus fault", he soothed her.  
He knew that Cana didn't show this side of her to anyone and didn't know how to cope with it.  
"If I hadn't wanted to make you jealous this wouldn't have happened!", Cana replied and Macao looked surprised.

He had known for some time now... but he wouldn't have guessed she'd confess it so easily.  
"You wanted to make me jealous?", Macao asked and Cana gulped.

She hadn't wanted to spill that secret of hers.

**Yay the next chapter is finished :D...  
I know that Cana is a tiny bit OOC in here but I hope it's okay :-/...  
I noticed that in my one OS (Underestimated) I also let Cana make Macao jealous by flirting with Bacchus...  
****Well I'll write the next part now... See you later ;D**

**~FDL-Chan**


	10. Alleyway

**Fairy Academy: Alleyway  
Word Count: 315  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"I didn't want to make you jealous... I mean ... I ..." Cana looked away blushing.  
Macao laughed and used her embarrassment to pull himself up and embrace the young woman.  
"Macao what are you doing?" Cana asked surprised  
"Let's just enjoy this moment please... My ribs hurt and I think my nose is broken...", Macao mumbled being in pain.

"I'm sorry!", Cana apologized once again.  
Macao grinned.  
He knew now how to lighten the mood.  
"You sound like Aries from 'Celestial Spirits'... I suppose you know the Fairy Tale? If not I know what will be our last topic this school year.", he grinned and Cana smiled  
"Don't worry I know the Fairy Tale... my father used to read it to me...".  
"I figured Gildarts would do something like that.", smiled Macao and then asked  
"So you really wanted to make me jealous?"  
Cana didn't answer at first.

But after about 5 minutes of silence she retorted  
"I thought you said to drop it...Yes...I saw you with the blonde wench and then..."  
"Lina wasn't a wench... she was just annoying and egocentric and arrogant... and not my type... She  
wouldn't even drink wine when we ate!", grinned the blue haired teacher and Cana laughed  
"You judge girls of their drinking habits?" she then thought aloud  
"Then I'd be perfect for you."

Macao looked at her.  
Taking in every detail of her features he mumbled "You are."  
Which made her look at him.  
"Seriously?", she asked and he answered  
"Yeah... to be honest all those dates... were to make you jealous...".  
"I thought you wanted to find a new mother for Romeo..." Cana mentioned an Macao shrugged "He wouldn't have liked them anyway...".

Cana plugged all the courage inside her and whispered  
"Macao... I... really like you..."  
"I know... Me too", Macao smiled as he said that and their faces neared until their lips met.

**This is not the end of Macana arc yet.. They still have a chapter to go :D  
Afterward it'll be GaLe with 6 chapters I think..**

**~FDL-Chan**


	11. Secret

**Fairy Academy: Secret  
Word Count: 551  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Time passed and the two were still kissing.  
When they parted in need for oxygen they locked eyes and Macao sighed  
"You do know that we have to keep it a secret... A relationship between a student and a teacher...  
And think of what your father will do once he learns about it... I won't be able to leave the hospital for some time then..."  
Cana nodded an grinned "I'll visit you daily then... My father won't have problems with us once I graduated..."  
"Then we'll just have to wait...", Macao grinned and Cana laughed  
"Yes... it's only four weeks until then anyway... we can do that."

"So we'll just act as if nothing happened?", Macao asked and Cana replied  
"I think that would be best... Now let's go get your nose fixed."

And with that the two of them walked to the hospital.  
In the emergency room they took a look at Macao's ribs and aided his nose.  
After half an hour they were able to leave again.  
They were walking hand in hand until they reached the school.

It was late already so Macao escorted her to her room.  
What they saw there surprised them.

Gray was lingering around there.  
It seemed like he wanted to knock but hesitated.  
Cana silently giggled and gave Macao a fast goodnight peck before she ushered him away.  
Said teacher whispered "Idiot what if someone saw that?" and Cana stuck her tongue out at him.

Cana turned around and went to Gray.  
She slowly creeped up behind Gray so he wouldn't notice her.  
"What are you doing here stripper?", she asked once she had reached him.  
"I... she... nothing...What happened to you?", Gray spluttered when he saw her appearance.  
Cana smiled her cocky grin and decided to lie  
"Got in a fight... Bacchus couldn't accept that I won the drinking contest this time..."

"How is she..." Gray asked and at first Cana didn't understand what he was saying.  
When she saw his gaze lingering on the door she grinned even more  
"She already forgave you... but is embarrassed about the situation... That's why she doesn't want to face you right now..." she replied and a worried Gray sighed  
"But she doesn't ever leave her room anymore".  
"That's because she's sewing some things... You'll know soon enough" Cana replied with a wink.  
This seemed to make Gray content for the moment as he turned around and said "Alright... tell her I said hi".

When Cana went into the room and grinned when she saw Levy's sleeping form on the bed and gathered her own pajama to change.  
She waited for Juvia come out the bathroom.  
When said bluenette left the bathroom Cana grinned at her  
"Gray said 'hi'... I met him on the corridor...".  
Juvia suddenly began to stutter and flushed a bright scarlet.  
Without exchanging another word Cana went into the bathroom to make herself ready for bed.

After changing into her sleeping attire she looked into the mirror and saw the bruises on her arms and the huge bruise on her neck.  
It began to color in a deep blue already and got some ointment to put it on the bruise.  
"Seems like I have to wear a scarf for some time now...", she mumbled and shook her head.  
That damned Bacchus!

**Dear readers... with completing this chapter you finished reading the Macana arc (can't believe I finished it in two days!) and you're halfway through my story :D  
****Like I promised I'll start writing the GaLe arc right now :D**

**~FDL-Chan  
**


	12. Cinema

**Fairy Academy: Cinema  
Word Count: 670  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

When Cana went to school the next morning she grinned as she saw Macao in homeroom.  
"Hey Macao-sensei... what happened to your nose.", she grinned innocently and Levy and Juvia who were told about everything in the morning.  
"I was defending a foolish lady who almost got raped last night... and since when did you start wearing scarves Cana? Are you hiding a hickey?" he asked innocently and Cana stuck his tongue out at him.

Two weeks later, when Cana's bruise was almost back to a normal color, the class had finished all their exams and the reformed group had met in the cafe.  
The atmosphere between Gray and Juvia as he decided to break up with his girlfriend.  
Since then Lori didn't want to sit with them anymore and Erza was more than happy to take her place.  
Everyone knew that Gray's ex-girlfriend was watching them from afar waiting for one of them to come to her and apologize and to beg for her to come back into their group.

Not even Laxus dared to near her as she seemed rather pissed as no one came and invited her back into her former group.  
Also she was pissed at being caught red-handed with the physics teacher by Gray.  
When they were making out in the lunch break two days before Gray had searched for her and found them.  
She was crying and calling to Gray that he should forgive her.  
After all she forgave him as well at all the times he cheated on her with Juvia  
He laughed coldly and walked away.

Since that day it was clear that Lori was no part of the group anymore and to be honest no one missed her.

Since all the planning for the masquerade that would be held in two weeks was finished and no one needed to learn for exams anymore they had nothing to do.

"I'm bored...", Natsu mumbled with his arm around Lucy.  
"How about we go to an amusement park?", Levy asked and Erza shook her head.  
"It's too late... once we've reached one they'd be already closing.", she explained and Juvia asked whether they could go swimming.  
"The local pools will also close once we've reached them... and the sea is too cold to get to Hargeon and go swimming in the sea.", Cana reasoned.  
Then Lucy said "I heard the new movie 'Nakama' is supposed to be good. Why don't we go watch it at the cinema?" (*)  
The girls nodded eagerly.

"I don't wanna watch a fuckin chick flick!" Gajeel brooded and Levy rolled her eyes.  
"So even if all of you boys are against it. Cinema is a good idea and you're over voted anyway... So just be quiet..." .  
"Just wait for me for a second... My shift is over any ways.", Erza ordered (!) and stood up.

When Erza came back to their table they put the money for their drinks and food on the table and left to go to the cinema.

After buying the tickets they went to sit down.  
Cana sat down next to Juvia, who sat down next to Gajeel.  
Levy sat down on his other side with Lucy at her right.  
Of course her boyfriend sat down next to the blonde and immediately put his arm around her.  
Next to the pink haired teen his best friend Gray (although those two would never admit that) had  
sat down.  
To make sure those two stayed silent during the movie and didn't start a fight Erza had sat down next to Gray.

They were lucky that no one watched the movie with them as Gajeel couldn't shut up.

He was annoyed by this 'stupid chick flick' as he called it.

Throughout the whole movie he cursed and cursed.  
Until Levy got annoyed by him, turned around and boldly kissed him.

Being shocked about it Gajeel stayed silent for the rest of the film.

Juvia smiled as she was the only one who had seen what had happened.

(*) Yes I just made a movie out of my other multi chapter fanfiction.

It would be nice if you'd check it out and tell me whether you liked it :)

**The beginning of GaLe arc... I feel so happy.  
I have the whole arc completely planned out so I just have to write it down :D...**

**~FDL-Chan**


	13. Dance

**Fairy Academy: Dance  
Word Count: 1342  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

At the next morning in school Macao announced in homeroom  
"Since you all wanted to have the masquerade it seems like some of you need to learn dances like the waltz... We'll have an evening of learning all those sophisticated dances you'll only need at you wedding again!  
Ok now... Who knows how to dance?".

Everyone raised their hands.  
Except for Natsu, Cana, Juvia and Gajeel.  
"It seems like everyone but Natsu,Cana, Juvia, Gajeel know how to dance... Lucy, Gray and... Levy may leave...You seven stay with me for a minute. The rest is dismissed!", Macao decided and let the rest go.  
"But I can dance " Lucy exclaimed  
"This evening we'll meet in front of the school. Dress up we're going to a club where you have to learn about dancing. We'll meet up at 6 pm. That reminds me...Boys do you have dress shirts? It's obligatory..."  
Macao grinned when he saw all boys shake their heads.  
"Then we'll have to get you some... You'll need them for your masquerade anyway... Girls I think you have nice dresses to wear."

Juvia shook her head.  
She'd be able to make herself one if she had more time.  
"Don't worry I have a nice one in blue... I'll lend it to you..." Cana smirked mischievously.

Time passed quickly and Lucy joined her friends at their room to dress up for the evening.  
It was quarter to six when the boys knocked on the door to Cana's, Levy's and Juvia's room and the door opened.

Cana was the first to come out.  
She wore a short black mini dress with a small slit on the side so she could move better. She also wore four inches high black sandals and her brown curls were up in a ponytail.

After her Lucy came out in a red dress that went to her knees.  
Just like Cana's dress there was a slit up to her thigh so she could move better(*) and the dress showed a lot of her cleavage.  
Her hair was in her usual style with a red ribbon pulling up her hair partly.  
She wore closed 4inch high heels in red.

Juvia was next and she wore a blue one shoulder dress that was asymmetrical at the hem.  
She was blushing because the dress was too short in her opinion.  
Her wavy hair was down in soft curls and she wore blue 4 inch sandals.

Levy wore an orange petticoat dress that had orange dots all over it.  
She wore orange 4inch open toe heels.  
Her hair was down with a clip pinning away the blue bangs from her face.

Levy wasn't used to walking in heels and stumbled a bit only to be caught by Gajeel.  
He offered her his arm to steady herself and they linked arms.

"Juvia didn't know that Gajeel-kun was such a gentleman...", Juvia giggled and Gajeel raised a brow  
"And I didn't know you were such a cheeky one Juvia...".  
Juvia smiled and said  
"That's Cana's influence."  
Which made everyone laugh.

They then left to the school building and met their teacher who waited for them already.  
He quickly greeted them and they went to the club like Macao had announced.  
Once the group got inside their ways parted.

Macao and Cana went to the bar to get something to drink at first.  
Lucy dragged Natsu to the dance floor and Gray asked Juvia if she wanted to dance with him.  
Gajeel and Levy sat down at a table first and watched the dance pairs on the floor.

After having finished their drink Macao and Cana went to the dance floor as well and Levy sighed.  
"You do know that you're supposed to learn dancing, Gajeel."  
Gajeel rolled his eyes and snickered  
"Yeah Yeah, shrimp. Ge hee"  
Gajeel pulled Levy up and took her to the dance floor joining their friends.

Levy noticed that they'd dance to a rumba first and explained the steps to Gajeel in a hushed voice.  
The basic steps were easy so Gajeel had learned them rather fast.  
He observed the other dance pairs and tried to imitate him.  
Levy was impressed at how quick he learned the dance.

The next dance was a more complex dance.  
Foxtrot.  
Cana was glad that Macao had decided to dance with her.  
He explained the steps in a way she could understand them.  
Also she had enough trust in him to let him guide her through all sorts of steps.

Back to Gajeel and Levy they noticed that the next dance was a salsa.  
A quick Latin dance that was explained by Levy quickly.  
Again Gajeel looked at the others to learn other steps as well.  
After some time this dance was finished as well

Juvia admitted that she didn't have a lot of do after Gray had explained her the basic steps.  
After 20 seconds of being explained the Jive steps Gray saw that she had understood the steps and grinned.  
He began to spin her around to the quick rhythm and was happy that she let him guide her!

Levy realized that the next dance was the Cha Cha and explained  
"It's similar to a rumba. But instead of going 1, 2, slow, you go 1,2, cha, cha,cha."  
And Gajeel understood it after some measures of stumbled steps and tried to apply the more complicated steps from Rumba onto this dance and was surprised when it worked.

After the Cha-Cha it was time for the dance the group was supposed to learn.  
The Waltz.  
Lucy whispered instructions into Natsu's ear such as "1,2,3...1,2,3... and turn..."  
Her boyfriend listened to her words and followed them spinning around with her until the slow dance had stopped.  
"There's a similar dance to this waltz, it's called the Viennese Waltz. The steps are basically the same but in a much quicker tempo.", she whispered in his ear again and he nodded.

Juvia and Gray decided to take a short break from the dancing and to sit down at the bar and get something to drink.  
The DJ then announced that it was time for the most erotic dances of all.  
The tango.  
Suddenly someone tapped Juvia's shoulder and she turned around to see Lyon Vastia from Lamia High.  
"I noticed you from a far... and I noticed how beautiful you look. Why don't you ditch that stupid kid and dance a tango with me?", he asked winking at her.  
Juvia could feel a blush forming on her face.  
Without waiting for an answer from her he took her by the hand leaving a surprised Gray at the bar.

Juvia noticed that dancing with Gray was easier for her.  
Maybe because he wasn't a stranger who suddenly came to her and asked her to dance.  
Gray must have noticed her glancing towards him and stood up.  
When Lyon let go of one of her hands to spin her out, Gray took it and pulled Juvia to him.  
"What are you doing younger pupil? She was dancing with me.", Lyon exclaimed and Gray only smirked  
"Well now she is dancing with me. Could you do me a favor and look for our drinks? It would be a pity if some random people took them."  
A stunned Lyon could only watch as Juvia let Gray do steps with her, he had tried but she wouldn't let him.

Meanwhile with Gajeel and Levy, the small bluenette had began to fidget as soon as the dance was announced.  
Gajeel looked at her and noticed this.  
"Oi shrimp if you don't want to dance anymore we can take a break.", he mumbled but Levy shook her head  
"No no it's alright... you have to learn this dance as well", she smiled and quickly explained the steps.

When they began to it seemed like only those two were there.  
Gajeel just followed his instincts and guided Levy through the dance until he dipped her down.  
That was when he realized that the music accompanying them had stopped and both of them froze in their movement.

(*): I tried to describe the dress Lucy wore at the Grand Magic Ball and in the Prologue when she was on Bora's ship.

**I just had to put a bit of every couple in here :) and of course a bit of LyonJuviaGray :D  
The description of the dances and the steps was how I learned them 3 years ago. I hope I remembered everything right :D**

**~FDL-Chan**


	14. Confrontation

**Fairy Academy: Confrontation  
Word Count: 418  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After the evening had ended for them they went back.  
While Macao went home before them he gave the boys the task of walking the girls to their rooms.  
So the seven students were on their way to the girls' rooms.  
Soon their ways parted when Natsu took Lucy to the room she shared with the Strauss sisters and Erza.  
When they stood in front of their room Cana and Juvia went in first and Gray went back to the room he shared with Gajeel.

When Levy was about to turn around and retreat to her room, Gajeel called out to her.  
"Shrimp..."  
She turned around and raised a brow  
"What is it?", she asked and Gajeel began.  
"I just wanted to ask about last time..." he mumbled and Levy asked what he meant by that.  
"About what happened at the cinema."  
Levy averted his eyes and laughed nervously  
"Yeah the movie wasn't so bad after all.", she smiled and Gajeel retorted annoyed"You know quite well that I'm not talking about the fuckin' movie!"  
"Well what are you talking about then?", Levy asked although she knew his answer already and he  
growled  
"If you don't know what I'm fuckin' talking about you must be quite stupid shrimp."  
"Oh you mean your cursing? We all forgive you about that we're used to it any ways.", Levy smiled and Gajeel flipped.

"... I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FUCKING KISS!", Gajeel yelled and Levy shrieked  
"DON'T BE SO LOUD BAKA!" and hit him on the shoulder.  
"THEN ANSWER GOD DAMNIT!", Gajeel yelled again.  
"I... I kissed you... because...", Levy stuttered while she watched Gajeel getting more and more impatient.  
"Spill it!", he growled and Levy stuttered on  
"I kissed you because I l...I l...To keep you quiet you were distracting everyone."  
She knew that she was lying to him and to herself.  
But she couldn't tell him!  
"I doubt that was your real reason shrimp... Didn't you kiss me because you like me?"  
Levy flushed when he said the sentence and opened her mouth to say something when the lights went out.

There was a blackout.

"Shrimp?", Gajeel asked not seeing her anymore he listened closely and heard footsteps.  
He was confused when he heard her voice near him.  
"Gajeel? Where are you?", Levy asked also confused about the footstep and suddenly she shrieked.  
The next thing Gajeel realized was that the light went back on.

And Levy was not there anymore.

"Shrimp? Levy? LEVY", Gajeel hollered but she didn't answer.

**I decided to put some drama in here... and the gang will be in action the first and only time during this fanfiction :) So look forward to it.  
A lot of people seem to forgetting about Lori.  
She was Gray's girlfriend and is an OC. I needed someone bitchy as Juvia's official love rival and she needed to be in Fairy Academy. And since I love the whole guild/gang I couldn't choose a girl that really exists.  
She's the one that called Juvia a slut (I think) in chapter 2**

**Well I don't think I can go through with the whole story until tomorrow morning... But I recently found out that I'll have w-lan in Austria which means I can upload the rest of the story. **

**But I'll be absent the week after Austria because we're in Croatia and I don't know about internet connection there.  
Gomen ;_;**

**~FDL-Chan**


	15. Mission

**Fairy Academy: Mission  
Word Count: 1046  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

After a few moments every student came out of their rooms and the teachers and the headmaster were informed.  
All students searched for traces and it was Juvia who found a headband telling her about the culprit.

"That is Aria's headband... Phantom Lord... They've come for revenge", Juvia mumbled quietly but everyone heard her.  
"Those bastards will pay!", Gajeel growled and Cana reminded him that they'd have to plan about the rescue mission with the master of their gang.

The whole gang gathered in the cafe and Makarov listened to what had happened and what info was known.

"You said you think she's with Totomaru right Juvia?", the Master asked her and Juvia nodded  
"Yes... Normally Sol and I would be the one kidnapping people... So Jose would think that we'd go for Sol... Then he must have thought we'd go for Aria because of the headband... He wanted us to know it was them...She is with Totomaru", Juvia explained and Lucy then asked, with tears in her eyes  
"But why Levy?"  
"I suppose they searched for those who are closest to Gajeel-kun and Juvia... And Levy is close to both of us...", Juvia explained further.

"Natsu and Lucy... You'll take Erza with you and go for Aria... Macao, Wakaba, Cana and Mira you'll fight Sol... Lori I fear he's a bit too strong for you and Macao, Cana and Wakaba are a well-trained team... So you'll switch places with Mira and fight alongside with Lisanna...", The master told everyone.

Lori looked quite hurt about being to weak to fight Sol.

"Gray, Juvia and Gajeel you'll go for Totomaru!"

And with that everyone went to change into their fighting outfits, so they wouldn't have to fight in their uniforms or pajamas.

It was only half an hour later that the 'weaker' members were distracted by the other members of Fairy Tail and the three groups were able to go inside Phantom Lord's dorm and hideout.

Erza, Natsu and Lucy had found Aria relatively quick.

Natsu had changed into his red sleeveless vest with Fairy Tail's insignia on the back and brown pants.  
He also wore his white scarf (like always) and brown sandals.  
In his hand he held a lightened torch as his weapon.  
Lucy now wore a red turtleneck top where you could see her belly bottom and brown short shorts.  
She wore red Converse and her golden bracelet with the Fairy Tail insignia.  
She had her whip with her, which she used in fights.

Erza wore a golden blouse that had no sleeves and similar shorts to Lucy.  
She wore yellow Converse and had her sword with her, which had the insignia of the gang on its handle.

They stood in front of the bulky teenager that used Bows and arrows as his weapon.  
They dodged his arrows and Erza set forth with the plan.  
She attacked Aria with her sword and distracted him.  
When she knew their opponent only focused on her she let him near her and pretended to be hit by his attack.

In this moment she yelled  
"Keys, Dragon NOW!"(*)

While Natsu jumped to his left side and came dangerously near with his torch, the archer was whip slashed by the blonde from the right side.  
When the three Fairy Tail teenagers realized that Aria was almost finished they grinned at each other and prepared their finishing move.

"Triple Unison!", they yelled and Lucy's whip was put on fire and slung around Erza's sword.  
When the attack hit Aria, the teenager only had enough time to remove his shirt so he wouldn't burn and then he was unconscious.  
Erza frowned "Somehow he seemed stronger in my memories... What do you think dragon?"  
And Natsu nodded signalizing that he felt the same way.

Macao, Wakaba, Mira and Cana had found their opponent as well.

Mirajane wore a pink blouse, similar to Erza's and brown capris.  
She wore pink Converse and her insignia was a bracelet she wore around her ankle.

Wakaba wore a dark green sweatshirt and brown pants with the insignia on one of his back pockets.  
He wore dark green Converse and had his smoke bombs ready.

Macao wore a similar sweatshirt as Macao only his sleeves were ripped off and it was colored in white.  
He had also put on the same brown pants as Wakaba with the insignia on one of his front pockets.  
In his right hand was a bo staff.

Cana wore a white bandeau bikini top with brown harem shorts.  
She had her belt with the Fairy Tail insignia loose slung around her hips and held a fan in her hand.

Both of them wore white Converse.

Sol was a very strong Judoka and so Mirajane, trained in Karate, offered herself for distracting the opponent.(**)  
Sol tried to grab and thrown her but Mirajane always kept him at a distance and landed her own hits and kicks.  
Meanwhile the other three prepared.  
Mirajane let an opening in her defense and Sol was just about to grab her when smoke filled the room.

Wakaba had set of a smoke bomb which left time for Mirajane to vanish into the smoke and for Macao and Cana room to attack.  
Like always when those three fought together, Cana would now appear and cut the skin of her opponent with her fan.  
The fan revealed to have razor sharp blades at the top and Sol shrieked in pain when he felt them quickly cut through the skin at his arms and his torso together with the fabric of his shirt.  
In a desperate try he grabbed Cana by the shoulders and threw her over his shoulder.  
Said girl just grinned as she flew through the air and make a flip so she landed back on her feet.  
Now it was time for Macao to appear behind Sol and hit him up the head with his staff.  
He always hit a certain point which made the opponent collapse.  
When the smoke cleared Cana shook her head "I can't believe Elfman had struggled with that guy..."

Then they heard Lucy's voice from the door  
"Seems like this gang is nothing without Juvia and Gajeel...".

The two groups united and looked for Totomaru to serve as back up if needed.

(*)Remember they had their code names? If not go back to chapter 3! Dragon is Natsu, Keys is Lucy, Sword is Erza, Wakaba is Smoke, Macao is Flames, Mirajane is Demon and Cana is Cards. For the next chapter you'll need the names Water (Juvia), Ice (Gray), Iron (Gajeel) and Script (Levy).

(**) I did Karate and we often joked how a Judoka could never defeat a Karateka as latter is able to do long range attacks as well... really stupid I know. And I hope I offended nobody.

**Please be nice! This is the first time in my life where I wrote a fighting scene... Well two actually.**

**~FDL-Chan **


	16. Rescue

**Fairy Academy: Rescue  
Word Count: 765  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Iron-kun... We'll distract him ... you go search Script!" a female voice sad into the darkness.  
This part of the dormitory of Phantom Lord seemed to be deserted but two of the figures knew their way.  
One figure, the one being called Iron nodded and went into another corridor.

The other two nodded at each other and a male voice told his companion  
"Let's go Water... "  
"But don't forget to be careful... Totomaru fights with a flame thrower...", she replied to him and the male snickered  
"I'm used to fighting Natsu with his torch... Fire doesn't impress me!"  
"Ice-sama please take care of my weak points... I told you right?"´, Water told her friend who only nodded.

Suddenly the lights went on and the two figures were able to see eachother's faces again.  
Their enemy knew where they were and who they were.  
Of Course Juvia was known because she was part of Phantom Lord before.  
And Gray was known because he had fought Juvia back then.

Gray had changed into a blue dress shirt that was open, revealing his naked chest and brown shorts. The Fairy Tail insignia was knitted into his neckline and he had his Nunchaku ready for a fight.

Juvia wore a blue tank top and brown hot pants, which made her uneasy.  
The hot pants were adorned by a belt that held containers with various types of drinks, for example coffee, or cold water, or lemonade.  
The necklace with the guild's insignia was placed around her neck.

Both of them wore blue Converse.

The two turned around when they heard a voice  
"Hello Juvia I already waited for you.", Totomaru greeted her as if they'd met to hang out and not to fight each other  
The Phantom Lord gang member examined his opponents and smirked  
"I'll finish you off first Rainwoman...".

He used her code name she had in her previous gang to tick her off but she only rolled with her eyes and answered  
"Try to Fireboy!".

He took his fire thrower and aimed at Juvia who jumped left.  
He changed the direction of the fire and the attack would've hit her if it hadn't been for Gray he jumped into the way.

It turns out that he had stripped off his shirt and the fire met the naked skin of his back.  
"Gr... Ice-sama!", Juvia yelled and Totomaru had found her new weak spot: Gray.  
So he aimed the flame thrower at him snickering.

"Don't you dare", Juvia growled and threw an open container of hers onto the flame thrower.  
Unfortunately the flame thrower malfunctioned and a huge explosion was created.  
Juvia threw herself over Gray and screamed out his name as she was hit by the fire, feeling the flames eat through her shirt.

Meanwhile Gajeel sneaked his way through the place to search for Levy.  
He opened door after door and her her name out again and again.  
When he registered movement in the hallway he turned around, hoping to see the petite bluenette.

But it was the principal of Phantom High and the leader of Phantom Lord Jose Porla.

"Ahh Gajeel-kun it has been some time", he grinned madly and Gajeel growled  
"Let the shrimp free!"  
"How is my dear Juvia-chan?... I heard you've found yourself a new gang...", Jose still grinned and acted as if they were conversing over a cup of tea.  
Gajeel got his iron bar, which was his weapon out and growled  
"Fairy Tail will defeat you..."

Then he slashed onto Jose and flipped.  
He wouldn't stop hitting his former leader until he heard the voice he'd wanted to hear all along.

Levy.

"GAJEEL! STOP!"

She had run at him and hugged him from behind stopping his attacks.  
Gajeel looked at the adult lying on the floor and hoped that the man wasn't dead.  
He observed him closely and saw him breathing.

Gajeel was at a loss of words when he dropped the bar and turned around to embrace his partner back.  
"I was so worried about you!", he murmured into her hair.  
"Gajeel let go... you're squishing me to death!", Levy replied and Gajeel loosened his grip around her.  
"Sorry... I... it was just... and ... "

Suddenly a new, female voice came from behind them  
"Juvia wouldn't have thought to ever see Gajeel-kun stuttering".

Juvia and Gray stood there, their clothes burned and some wounds could be seen.  
"Juvia, Gray what happened to you?", Levy asked worried about them and Gray just grinned sheepishly  
"Just Totomaru with his flame thrower... Juvia threw water at it... Then it somehow exploded...".

"Totomaru is unconscious the explosion was most intense for him. Juvia already called the ambulance."

Soon the other two teams joined them and they went back to their gang's hideout.

**Sorry for the long wait ... as you see I do have internet connection in Austria... but when I come back home after 12 hours of singing, sitting around and doing different things at the workshop I am at I don't really feel like writing anymore... I normally fall into my bed and sleep.**

**I hope I can at least finish the GaLe arc before I leave for Croatia.**

**One chapter is left and then comes the ball :)  
~FDL-Chan **


	17. Cafe

**Fairy Academy: Cafe  
Word Count: 584  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

When the fight was over, the whole gang assembled in the cafe to talk about the fight.

"I can't believe we were part of that shitty weakling gang", Gajeel rolled his eyes and Juvia replied.  
"Juvia cannot understand either...".  
Natsu looked at them and explained  
"The difference between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord is that Fairy Tail is fighting in groups... And we don't allow them hurting our Nakama... That's why we are stronger... Didn't I tell you that before metal-head?"  
The pink haired teen referred to an intense moment when Gajeel and Juvia will part of Phantom and Natsu told Gajeel that Nakama are the most important.

"But Juvia didn't need my help at all...", Gray mumbled embarrassed about his own uselessness in the fight.  
Juvia only shook her head and told him  
"Juvia just had good luck.. without Gray-sama Totomaru would've hit Juvia twice..."  
"I told you I'd cover your weak spot", Gray smiled and her and Juvia smiled back.

The chatter in the gang stopped when their leader began to announce  
"You all did very good work... You showed Phantom Lord what Nakama can do! I'm very proud of you my children... Your mission was accomplished and now it is my question to ask if anyone was hurt in the battle?" Almost everyone shook their heads.  
Gray took Juvia's hand and raised both of their hands.

"I heard about the exploding flame thrower... You two go with Poryluscia to the infirmary... She'll check up on you. But before that I'd like to thank Juvia and Gajeel for joining our guild... If it hadn't been for you we'd have almost no background information and the little bit of planning we had done wouldn't be possible to do without you... Also it must've been hard for you to fight your prior nakama... and your master...", their new leader told them and Gajeel shook his head ad explained that teamwork means nothing in Phantom Lord.  
And that he'd maybe have a problem with fighting Juvia.

Makarov nodded and hollered  
"Well thank you anyway... And I'm glad to announce that our Levy is safe!"  
A loud cheer arose in the cafe and Gray took Juvia to the infirmary, so the school's nurse and health teacher could mend their burns.

Gajeel was just telling Elfman and Natsu how he fought Jose when Levy tugged on his sleeve asking to talk in private with her.  
The black haired male shrugged and followed Levy outside.

"You wanted my true motive for the kiss right Gajeel?", Levy asked and Gajeel sighed  
"If you don't want to tell me it's okay...".  
Levy gulped for a moment and put all her courage together  
"No... I want to tell you... I kissed you because... I like you Gajeel!".  
After the sentence had left her mouth she avoided his gaze.  
This way she didn't know about his grin.

"I figured as much... ge hee. And guess what... I like you too!", Gajeel then pulled towards him and captured her lips.  
Their kiss lasted and both were disappointed when they had to part for oxygen.

Both were surprised to hear Juvia's voice say in a cheeky tone  
"Pay up Gray-sama... Juvia knew that this would be happening today."  
She put her hand up and Gray took his purse and placed 100 jewels in her hand.

"You damn rainwoman! You bet on us? That drunkard really has a bad influence on you!", Gajeel cursed and blushed while Juvia only stuck her tongue out at him.

**GaLe arc is finished :) I've got the ball almost completely planned out so look forward to it.  
Well this is most likely the last you hear from me in two weeks so I'll just say bye bye to my faithful readers.**

**~FDL-Chan**


	18. Ball

**Fairy Academy: Ball  
Word Count: 1041  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

It was the evening of the masquerade and the whole school came to a mansion outside of Magnolia.  
It was sponsored by Lucy's father and it had been a small hunting castle in the past and it had a beautiful ball room with balconies and mirrors.  
Also it had a huge stairway reaching into the room with red velvet.  
Even all of the teachers were present and only three person were still absent.

Gray, clad in a black tuxedo with a blue and golden mask, was standing at the side with Natsu, who was also wearing a tuxedo but a red and golden mask.  
They talked were talking when suddenly a blonde in a green simple ballgown with a green mask came up to them.

It was Lori who clang to Gray's arm and cried "Gray I'm sorry about what happened... Can't we talk about it?"  
"No..", Gray snorted and tried to push her away but Lori still didn't let go of him  
"But think about all the good times we had..."  
Gray snorted again and began  
"You mean when you cheated on me? Sorry Lori but..."

The doors to the room opened up on the stairway and three beauties stepped in.  
All eyes in the room were directed to them, the music stopped and those who were dancing stopped in their tracks.

The first one to step forward was a slim brunette clad in a sleeveless purple ball gown.  
It had parts of fabric raining down the skirt part in different purples and the top was kept in the darkest purple with silver ornaments on the neckline.  
Her brown curls were down and she wore a white bird mask with silver and purple designs on it.  
Macao didn't need long to identify her as Cana and began to walk to the stair to get her but her father beat him to it.  
So it was Gildarts who took his daughters hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Next one to step forward was a petite bluenette clad in orange.  
Her dress showed a light orange skirt with a shorter dark orange part connected to the top part, which was in the same dork orange.  
The dress had a huge dark orange bow on the skirt.  
Her short hair was straightened and she wore a white and orange colored mask with an orange feather at the side.  
Gajeel smiled and stepped forward in his tuxedo and a white and silver mask.  
He linked arms with his girlfriend and took her to the dance floor together with Gildarts and Cana.

Only one young woman was left and she had darker blue waves cascading down to her shoulders.  
She wore a dark blue ball gown with golden ornaments on the hem and the neckline.  
The dress was shoulder free and the sleeves were tight at the upper arm part. At the elbow they started to flow down freely.  
She wore a golden and blue mask with a sapphire on the forehead.  
The bluenette locked eyes with Gray and noticed that he was talking to blonde who she figured was Lori.  
She fumbled but Gray smiled at her reassuringly and ignored Lori.  
The young woman floated down the stairs and Gray took her hand to lead her towards the dance floor and they started to dance in a slow waltz.

Lucy smiled and mumbled "Juvia really can sew. The three look like princesses"  
Lori snorted "They don't...they look horrible"  
Erza growled "Lori it's enough! Just because you're jealous of Juvia doesn't mean you have to be like that all the time!"  
"But she squeezed me out of my relationship, out of my clique, out of my team!"  
"You didn't want to be in a team with Wakaba anyway so you shouldn't have problems with that...", Macao who stood with them sighed and Gray, who came with Juvia from the dance floor told her.  
"Lori stop this. You are already in a bad position with us... don't make it any worse." "This stupid Juvia changed you... all of you!", Lori shrieked and Gray snickered  
"That may be, but she changed us for the better! And guess what? She's the only one not holding a grudge against you. She still only wants to be your friend!"

Lori broke out in tears and ran out the room screaming how unfair the whole situation was.  
Laxus had seen her running out and took after her.

Juvia who stood beside Gray smiled sadly and went outside on a balcony.  
There she sighed  
"I only wanted to be her friend..."  
And Gray, who had followed her surprised her with his reply  
"I know... and I think you're pretty amazing. She was the one who did you wrong all the time and still you're so forgiving towards her..."  
"It's only fair to be like that... After all everyone forgave me and Gajeel as well... although we hurt all of you so badly.", she smiled sadly at the memory.  
"Like we already said... you were only following orders...", Gray reasoned and Juvia smiled a happier smile at him.

The smile made him have more courage and he sighed before saying  
"Juvia... I need to tell you something..."

Just as he was about to speak again, Macao called them inside.

The class had decided that on the day of the masquerade everyone would vote for 4 princesses and princes and a king and queen of the evening.

It was the principal Makarov who announced the first two.  
Surprisingly they were freshmen.  
Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvell stepped forth and after them Natsu and Lucy were announced as the next prince and princess.  
Then Makarov called Gajeel and Levy to the front, along with Macao and Cana.

Every one applauded and Makarov then announced "Now it is time to tell you who you have voted for king and queen. Would Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar go to the middle? You are the king and the queen of this evening. Congrats!"  
Before the dance started the princes and the king kissed the hands of their respective partners and once the music started, the princes and the princesses build a circle around Juvia and Gray.  
All 5 pairs began to dance simultaneously the Viennese waltz.

**Wow I just uploaded the first chapter of the ball... I have some time left right now until I have to go to the castle where I have a performance tonight... I hope I will do any good.**

**~FDL-Chan**


	19. Love

**Fairy Academy: Love  
Word Count: 532  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

They were still waltzing while the other students watched them.  
When the waltz stopped and the other couples left the dance floor Juvia and Gray stayed and danced.  
The others who were watching the five pairings then joined Gray and Juvia.

The two didn't see that the doors had opened and some students from Lamia High strolling in.  
They only noticed them when Lyon tapped Juvia on her shoulder and smiled at her  
"Excuse me miss... would you like to dance with me?"  
"Lyon go away... I told you on the phone... Don't go taking what's mine!", Gray replied growling.  
Juvia blushed at this and Lyon growled at Gray  
"I didn't ask you... What if she wants do dance with me..."  
Now Juvia answered him  
"I don't... I'm sorry Lyon-san but I'm rather comfortable dancing with  
Gray-sama..."  
"Oh come on just one dance?", Lyon begged and Gray rolled his eyes  
"She already said no didn't she?"  
"Stop talking for her", Lyon yelled at him  
"But Gray-sama is saying what Juvia is thinking! Juvia doesn't want to dance with you!", Juvia called after Lyon when Gray and she danced away.  
Juvia felt Lyon's eyes on them as they were swirling around together.  
Said white haired teen smiled sadly and murmured  
"Seems like you won this time younger pupil..."

"I'm sorry about Lyon...", Gray told Juvia who smiled  
"You seem to know him rather well..."  
"We grew up together, as his foster mother took me in as well, after my parents died... although she already took care of him, another foster child called Meredy and her biological daughter Ultear.", Gray smiled of the memory.  
Juvia looked at him  
"I'm sorry about your parents", she said and Gray smiled at her  
"Don't be... Ul took good care of me..."

Gray wanted to go on and tell her something and Juvia smiled encouragingly at him.  
He felt his heart beat stop for a second and then beating faster then before.  
Without another word he took her hand and went outside with her in the middle of the dance.  
Standing outside he held her hand and stuttered  
"Juvia... I... what I said on the rooftop. About my feelings towards you... they changed..."  
She avoided his eyes, thinking he would reject her.  
"I didn't think it would be possible to fall in love after such a short time...But Juvia I... I... love you..."

She was surprised and opened and closed mouth like a fish.  
"Juvia? ... say something... please...", Gray asked her.  
She beamed beamed at him and hugged him tightly.  
"I love you too!", they laughed and Gray then asked  
"Then... can I kiss you?"  
Juvia nodded and they kissed.  
After a while of kissing Juvia told him

"Let's go back inside Gray-sama."  
"I really have to get used to the honorific", Gray smiled and Juvia smiled back  
"But it's easier for me to only pay attention on one of my habits... "  
"I know... Just try to call me Gray once in a while... I don't want you to feel that you're inferior to me... which you're definitely not." and Juvia nodded smiling.

When they went back in holding hands and everyone clapped at what they saw.  
Everyone had waited long enough for this to happen.

**I wanted to update this chapter before leaving for Croatia and this story was finished as well! But I couldn't. The hotel I stayed in Austria, was struck by a lightning. There was no fire but the electricity was charred. So W-lan didn't work. And I went to spend the night with my family because I was only notified through the phone that the fire alarm went off.. I was a bit scared...**

**~FDL-Chan**


	20. Graduation

**Fairy Academy: Graduation  
Word Count: 668  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

A week later their time in school was over.  
They graduated.  
The small year sat down on the stage in alphabetical order and was called up in that order to be graduated.

This meant that Cana was the first to go up to the headmaster and receive her report card.  
It also meant that Mira was last and she stayed up in the friend and began a small speech.  
"I am very happy and thankful.  
For all the old and new friends we all made in the last years.  
Now it's time for us to find our places in the world.  
I hope all of us stay in contact.  
Those who have been friends for years and those who only joined our class this year.  
I had a great time with all of you."

She had tears in her eyes and Erza went up to hold another speech  
"Thank you Mira for those heartwarming words.  
I can only say that I feel the same and that I had a great time with all of you.  
But let me tell you all a little story.  
As you may know, we had our problems with another school.  
Phantom High.  
All of us were detesting the rivaling school and their students.  
Except for two."  
Levy and Gajeel exchanged smiles as well as Juvia and Gray.  
"They seemed to have found special persons in the rivaling school.  
And when the two students joined our class many of us were skeptical.  
The two students from our school believed in their new friends and showed us all, that Gajeel and Juvia weren't bad people.  
I guess we're all happy for the last six weeks with those two.  
None of us had guessed that we'd find two loyal friends like you two are!  
Thank you for joining us.  
Furthermore I'd like to thank Gray and Levy for believing in them and inviting them to our school.  
And of course I'd like to thank all the others in our class for being such a great circle of people.  
Lastly I'd like to say thank you to the teachers who were supporting us and the biggest thanks, from all of us goes to Macao-sensei.  
He's always been our homeroom teacher and helped us with all the problems we ever had.  
That's why we've prepared a small gift for you.  
Would you please come up to the stage?"

Macao stood up and Cana and Natsu did so, too.  
Natsu held a small package and Macao opened it after being hugged by Natsu.  
It was a T-shirt with Fairy tail insignia autographs from everyone.  
Then it was Cana who gave him expensive wine and kissed him on both cheeks.  
The other teachers and students applauded and all of those on the stage went back to their seats.  
Except for Erza who remained and finished her speech.

"When I think about having to depart from here and to say goodbye to all of my friends I feel sad. But I'm sure we can go on being such great friends in the future."

Then all of them assembled on stage and photographs were taken.  
First all of them were smiling and then a goofy picture.

When the graduates went back from stage Cana went to her father who asked her "Cana will you come to live with me in the future?", but Cana shook her head and grinned  
"I think I'll move into my boyfriend's place"  
This surprised Gildarts who asked her  
"Your boyfriend? Who is it?"

Cana was about t answer him when she was called by Macao  
"Cana would you come over here for a second?"  
Cana waved to her father, skipped to Macao and jumped into his arms  
"You're not my student anymore", Macao mumbled in her ear and Cana kissed him.

The other students who saw that coming, along with Wakaba clapped but Gildarts only watched them and cracked his knuckles  
"Macao would you come over here for a second..."  
Macao gulped  
"Uh oh...", then he ran

**I'd like to thank FairyVampire-Chan, Kyle, fairytaillover, LotteQ, Ushiio, Erza Scarlets, Blitzing, Rin-Youki, dasmartgirl, Gray-Mochi, GoldenRoseTanya, FantasyForever310, GraLyVia, AdelaideChrome and JamminKitty for reviewing, as well as xSilentTomorrow, xDreamingHeartx, WishesOfACrazyGirl, Ushiio, Rin-Youki, Rakuen 94, NaLuForever2000, MioHeartfilia999, and cata fullbuster for favoring this story and xSilentTomorrowx, xKishii, WishesOfACrazyGirl, piranha pk, NaLuForever2000, MasouPanshi, Lonely-Midnight-Wolf, lilyannhuang6700, JellalxErza, Harajuku Ninja, Gray-Mochi, Ferii, FantasyForever310, FairyVampire-Chan, Erza Scarlets, dasmartgirl, cata fullbuster, Blitzing, Annaovu and Alpenrose for following this story. Also I'd like to thank Mimi317and km28ave for doing all of the above.  
Thank you for supporting me and this story!  
I'm finished. I'll be posting a preview for the sequel... but you'll have to wait for that as I'd like to write all of the One Shots on my list and another story first... But stay tuned for the sequel ;)**

**~FDL-chan**


	21. Preview

**Fairy Academy: Preview  
Word Count: 357  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

It was a silent morning in Magnolia.  
A blue haired teenager lay in bed snoring softly.  
Cana Alberona came into his room to wake him up.

"Romeo it's time... You want to stay in the dorm don't you? Then you have to get up"  
The teenager called Romeo was in his last year of Fairy Academy and wanted to spend his last year together with his friends in the dormitory, although his father didn't live far from the school together with his girlfriend.  
Romeo stood up and went into the bathroom wordlessly while Cana went to prepare breakfast.  
When Romeo came into the kitchen he sat down to eat breakfast.

Cana was already finished with hers and stood up to wake her boyfriend  
"Macao you lazy old man stand up! You have to drive your son to the dormitory! And your new freshman class will also be waiting for you!"  
Romeo smiled and thought  
'_Father is lucky for having found such a nice girl as his girlfriend...'_

Macao, who was still in his pajamas and trotted into the room to sit down and eat his breakfast.  
Cana brought him coffee and when he had drunken some gulps he didn't seem so tired anymore.  
After that he went to the bathroom.

Romeo used this moment to ask Cana  
"Cana... I need a bit advice from you...It's about a girl... how do I tell her..."  
"If I were you I wouldn't tell Wendy straight to the face... she'd probably turn into Juvia... I'd show her first if I were you... Be a gentleman... comfort her if she's sad... if she's in a good mood tease her...", was her advice and Romeo looked worried  
"But what if Keitaro does that as well?"  
"Then it's up for her to decide...what I still wanted to tell you. Pay attention to Raven High and Raven Tail. They are planning something. And I heard they're working together with Sabertooth..."

Somewhere else in Magnolia two people talked being engulfed by darkness "So we'll attack the school and you'll attack the cafe?, one asked the other and the other answered  
"Yes... this way they'll be divided..."

**The preview is finished... look forward to the sequel ;)**

**~FDL-Chan**


End file.
